tigertots_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Home Console Concept
Codenamed Project Vigor, and will be known as the GhostDrive when revealed. Hardware * Pure home console, but it can stream to the Enigma over Wi-Fi or cellular data to add a sense of portability. * Motto is "Power at a good price." * Hardware rivals that of high-end PCs. * 16 GB RAM. * 3.6 GHz CPU. * 500 GB hard drive, though some models have 1 TB. USB storage is supported. * Discs are used instead of cartridges, with Blu-Ray, DVD, and CD support. * Customization is a major factor; you're able to use something like the Xbox Design Lab for your console and controllers. * Region-free. Controllers * Two controllers: the main "Pro" variant, and a "Casual" variant. Two Casual Controllers and one Pro Controller is bundled with the system, along with a grip for the Casual Controller and two wrist straps. * Casual Controllers are designed similarly to Joy-Cons, except they now feature analog triggers and a D-Pad that can either be four independent buttons or a single, regular D-Pad. They're also a bit larger than Joy-Cons. * The Pro Controller is designed similarly to the Nintendo Switch Pro Controller, but it has analog triggers and a PS4-esque touchpad. * Both controller types have HD Rumble, gyro controls, motion controls, and amiibo compatibility. They also possess headphone jacks and a camera as well. * A big feature is that the ABXY buttons as well as the D-Pad can be swapped out through special plates. *Buttons: **Left/Right Analog Sticks (can be clicked in) **ABXY **D-Pad **Plus **Minus **Home **Capture **L/R **ZL/ZR (analog triggers) **SL/SR (casual only) Peripherals *Voice chat headsets *VR addon (?) *ABXY Button Swaps: **Standard Layout (Regular) **A-Focus Layout (GameCube) **Simple Layout (Just A and B, like the NES) *D-Pad Swaps: **Standard Layout (Regular) **Buttons (Joy-Con) **Circle (Sega Genesis/Xbox 360) OS * Enigma compatibility is supported, with the handheld able to be used as a controller for numerous games as well as being able to stream its contents to the console itself. Some games even allow for communication with Enigma games and vice-versa, much like the Game Boy Advance and the GameCube. * The Pharo, Nintendo Switch, and Nintendo 3DS are also compatible. GhostNet *The online service. *Free. *Cloud saves. *No Virtual Console; older games are sold in remake compilations similar to the GameCube Collection. *Discounts on digital software. *A Club Nintendo-esque program where you gain points from buying games and can spend those points on physical and digital rewards. *System-wide voice chat (powered by Discord) and party support. *The Ghostrealm Store is the eShop equivalent. Games *Super Mario Expedition **Retooled as a launch title. **Developed alongside the console. **Bundled with a A-Focus ABXY Button Swap, and highly recommends using it. *The Legend of Zelda: Beyond Hyrule **Aliens invade Hyrule and Link goes after them. **Uses a mix of OoT and BotW’s formulas. **Also developed alongside the console. **Closer to the Game Boy titles plotwise. *Ports of: **Super Smash Bros. GR **Paper Mario: Double-Sided **Sonic Isolation **Nintendo GameCube Collection **F-Zero *Emergence *Vyrus *Donkey Kong Country: Jungle Fever *Star Fox (working title)